Circuit synthesis involves generating electronic circuits comprised of multiple components that implement a specific circuit behavior. In general, the circuit components consist of different sizes and types of logic gates arranged in a highly specified manner. Circuits may be designed according to custom development methods or automated synthesis processes, such as through computer aided design tools that determine circuit component placement. Custom development methods may provide the best results, but are labor intensive and require a large amount of resources and time. Alternatively, automated synthesis methods may be faster; however, they may not produce the most efficient circuits. For example, automated design processes may not achieve the same component density as a custom design process.